Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation console and to an electronic device and an image forming apparatus provided with the operation console. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for improving convenience of use of the operation console.
Description of the Background Art
As one type of information processing apparatuses, an image forming apparatus (typically a copy machine) has been introduced to many places of business (companies and offices). Image forming apparatuses having a plurality of operational modes including a copy mode, an image communication mode (typically a facsimile mode), a network compatible printer mode and a scanner mode, such as an MFP (MultiFunction Peripheral), are increasing in number.
Such an information processing apparatus is provided with an operation device or an operation console having an operation portion for setting various functions and parameters and a display portion for displaying state of job progress and the like. Recently, information processing apparatuses come to have much increasing number of functions. User interface (hereinafter denoted as “UI”) of an operation console becomes complicated when functions are added. For a user not familiar with such an information processing apparatus, UI with complicated configuration is not very user-friendly.
Ideally, UI should be easy to use for every user. Such an ideal UI would be realized relatively easily if users are limited to some extent. A multi-functional peripheral as one type of information processing apparatus, however, have many functions and capable of various processes and, therefore, wide range of users use the apparatus. Therefore, it is difficult to realize a UI that is easy to use for every user.
In view of the foregoing, conventionally, a method has been proposed in which a plurality of UIs are prepared, allowing each user to select one UI that is suitable for him/her.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-51903 (hereinafter referred to as '903 Reference) discloses a communication apparatus utilizing this method. The communication apparatus of '903 Reference includes a display unit for displaying a menu, and a “simple operation” key for switching the menu display between a regular menu and a simplified menu. The regular menu lists substantially all selectable manners (functions) related to communication operations. The simplified menu lists, of all selectable manners (functions) related to communication operations, only some prescribed manners (functions). The regular menu is intended for users requiring high functions, while the simplified menu is intended for users requiring simple functions only. The “simple operation” key is for setting in advance which of the regular menu and the simplified menu is to be displayed on the display unit. When a facsimile transmission key is pressed while a standby image is being displayed, for example, the simplified menu or the regular menu appears on the display unit depending on whether the “simple operation” key is on or off. It is possible for the user to have the menu suitable for him/her by setting the display menu in advance, by operating the “simple operation” key.
In the communication apparatus according to '903 Reference, the user is asked to select either the regular menu or the simplified menu. If the user is not sure which to choose, it will be confusing. It may be the case that he/she selects the simplified menu believing that the simple functions will be sufficient but the desired function is not included in the simplified menu, or that he/she selects the regular menu only to find that the regular menu has too many functions and difficult to use. In other words, the menu selected in advance might not be the menu suitable for the user.
In such a situation, according to '903 Reference, it is necessary to once return to the standby screen, to switch the menu and then to display the switched-in menu. Such an operation is troublesome and time-consuming for the user. In addition, it is necessary for the user to re-do the settings and the like, using the switched-in menu. Therefore, the communication apparatus according to '903 Reference is not necessarily convenient for the users.